End splits in logs are a serious problem because they downgrade the logs and seriously decrease their value. A current method used to lessen the damage is to drive various types of anti-splitting devices into the end of a log in accordance with the teachings for instance of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,208,255; 1,737,908; 1,925,238; 2,080,962; 2,223,596; 2,287,964; 3,082,658; 4,486,999; and 5,244,328; and German Patent 368,020.
Prior to the '328 patent, previous anti-splitting devices posed several problems, namely, they are difficult to install, and being conventionally formed of steel, they cause "rust spotting" of the wood of a log adjacent to their points of insertions and they must be removed prior to further processing of the log in order to avoid damage to saws, veneer knives, etc.
The '328 patent redesigned anti-splitting devices to solve these other problems of previous anti-splitting devices. Applicant recognized the superiority of the '328 patent and therefore became the exclusive worldwide licensee of the '328 patent. While using the anti-splitting device of the '328 patent, Applicant discovered some problems with it.
The '328 patent relates to an anti-splitting device preferably molded from a recycled plastic material. The device has a central web portion and a pair of end web portions, which are joined adjacently to their midpoints to opposite ends of the central web portion to provide the device with generally I-shaped cross-sectional configurations. Each web portion has first side edges tapered to define a cutting edge and second side edges serving to define a planar driven surface disposed parallel to the cutting edge. When the second side edges are formed, it is preferable to provide integrally formed radiused filler portions joined to the web portions adjacent their junctures and to arrange projections to upstand from a driven surface adjacent such junctures. The projections are adapted to removably attach the device to a driver employed to insert the device into a log.
The driver of the '328 patent is preferably in the form of a manually operational hammer having a planar driver surface of circular planar form configuration and a plurality of pairs of recesses positioned near the outer perimeter of the driver surface. The recesses open through the driver surface and serve to slidably, frictionally receive each surface of the projections and to selectively orient the device relative to the driver surface and thus the end of a log into which the device is to be driven upon swinging of the driver.
A problem with the '328 anti-splitting device is that the projections sometimes get stuck in the pair of recesses since the recesses frictionally contact each surface of the projections. When this occurs, the projections have to be physically removed with another instrument, like an awl, before a second anti-splitting device can be inserted into that pair of recesses. This additional step of removing the projections is not desired.
Another problem with the '328 anti-splitting device is that sometimes the device cannot be positioned into the desired position in the log without altering the position of the user, or moving the log--which could be too heavy to move--because the recesses are not positioned correctly.
To overcome these problems, applicant has designed the instant invention.